1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with an extensible screen.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a growing demand for big screens for displaying text and/or graphics for use in personal computers and other portable electronic devices. However, this demand may challenge miniaturization of these devices.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an electronic device with an extensible screen, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.